Amistad a prueba de todo
by Petit Nash
Summary: Por que a pesar de tener el mundo de por medio, a pesar de los secretos, de los miedos, del tiempo... ella seguía ahí para Emily, ella siempre iba a estar para salvarla.


**Amistad a prueba de todo.**

"La amistad no tiene valor de supervivencia, sino más bien es una de las cosas que da valor a la supervivencia" Clive Staples Lewis

Había pasado tiempo, tanto tiempo que sentía que era una vida entera, le preocupaba no poder recuperar lo que había tenido antes, y sin embargo había llegado la hora.

Seis días antes la noticia había llegado y la había sorprendido "Ian Doyle estaba muerto", el FBI había hecho el trabajo y de inmediato supo que era por ella, el equipo había terminado con él por ella y la noticia había llegado a todos lados también por ella... Lo primero que hizo fue intentar volver a ponerse en contacto con JJ; habían pasado casi once meses y aun así tuvo suerte porque obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato, como si JJ la estuviera esperando... "Si, realmente se terminó, ¿estas lista para volver a casa?"

Y cuando recibió esa respuesta por primera vez se lo cuestiono, había pasado mucho tiempo, le había mentido a su propio equipo, no sabía si podía confrontar eso, pero dijo si... No porque estuviera lista realmente, sino porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver, los extrañaba demasiado.

Dijo si y JJ se encargo de mover medio mundo para regresarla a casa; por eso se encontraba en el asiento de un avión, saliendo del aeropuerto de París... Por eso estaba dispuesta a soportar las casi siete horas de viaje, porque después de 322 días de no ser ella y estar tan lejos era hora de volver.

Al llegar al aeropuerto estaba nerviosa y asustada... Definitivamente ya no era la misma, ya no podía ser la misma por todo eso, no estaba segura de aquello, después de tanto tiempo lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, ya no podía moverle más fibras sensibles a los miembros de su equipo, ya no debía cambiar esas cosas...Con la maleta tras de si cruzó la puerta del aeropuerto, queriendo dar marcha atrás... Pero al otro lado ya la esperaba una cara conocida, una sonrisa conocida.

Casi sin pensarlo apresuró el paso y en menos de un segundo ella y JJ se abrazaban como si llevarán una vida sin verse... Una amiga esperándola, una amiga que llevaba esos mismos 322 días preparando su regreso, eso era lo único que necesitaba Emily para sentir que había tomado la elección correcta al volver.

-Me ha parecido una vida entera- comentó JJ y a Emily le pareció que adivinaba su pensamiento

-No puedo creer que este de regreso- dijo Emily alegremente, pero también algo asustada

-Te lo prometí ¿no?- dijo JJ con una sonrisa- ese día en el hospital, mientras decidíamos que iba a pasar contigo, te prometí que te regresaría a casa de algún modo-

Al borde de las lagrimas Emily siguió los pasos de su amiga para dirigirse a un mejor lugar, uno más seguro donde tuvieran tiempo de hablar... Tal vez por unos días, hasta que la situación se normalizará, Emily tendría que quedarse en casa de JJ, y se sentía infinitamente agradecida con eso. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de los secretos que había guardado le sorprendía que alguien la esperara, la quisiera aun, le sorprendía que esa amistad hubiera superado a las mentiras y a la muerte... a todo ese mundo del que Emily los había querido dejar fuera para su protección y en el que, sin embargo, JJ se había inmiscuido para intentar ayudarla, para ponerla a salvo... no encontraba las palabras para decir como se sentía con todo aquello.

-JJ- dijo ella intentando decir ciertas cosas- te extrañe-

-También yo a ti... Nos hiciste falta-

-Gracias- completó Emily- por todo... porque no creo haber podido sobrevivir a todo esto, irme durante tanto tiempo tan lejos y volver de este modo sino hubiera sabido que siempre estabas del otro lado manteniéndome a salvo... No estaría aquí sino fuera por ti-

Ambas dejaron correr un par de lagrimas y siguieron su camino... Habían pasado 322 días y Emily sabía que había podido volver a casa porque ella siempre le tendía la mano para ayudarla, ella la mantenía a salvo, ella, su mejor amiga, su ángel guardián.

**N.A**. Espero que no haya estado muy... "cursi" pero no pude resistirme a hacer algo así; me gusta mucho la amistad que mantienen JJ y Emily y me pareció justo hacerles uan historia. Espero que les haya gustado... Como siempre espero sus comentarios. Saludos.


End file.
